


sometimes, shooting stars can't grant wishes

by certainlynotimportant



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, OT11 - Freeform, Other, Sad, Tears, Wanna One Ensemble - Freeform, i love wanna one so much, im sad okay, just my angsty ass, ships are barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainlynotimportant/pseuds/certainlynotimportant
Summary: "Good night, Wanna One."





	sometimes, shooting stars can't grant wishes

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, unbetaed. 
> 
> this makes me cry so haha
> 
> i hope you enjoy! and i'm not that great of a writer but i try.
> 
> you are free to hate me after this uwu

[ **_DOWNPOURㅡI.O.I_ ** ](https://youtu.be/kbdW2LaKlnw)

**_+_ **

[ **_SPRING BREEZEㅡWANNA ONE_ ** ](https://youtu.be/FD2mik4V5EE)

They were scattered in the living room of their dorm, food and drinks as well as blankets and pillows around as they laughed at something funny on the television.

They had planned to sleep together, in the living room tonight. There’s no special occasion whatsoever, they just thought this could make them closer, seeing that half of them are strangers to each other. They need to get to know each other to work in the nation’s pick group.

They just debuted around a week ago, with their song Energetic topping all charts. They were also popular, getting love calls from a lot of variety shows and doing a lot of cf shoots.

But right now, all eleven of them are sitting on the floor of their living room. They had removed all of the furniture just so they could make themself comfortable. Jisung was being teased by Daniel and Jaehwan, Seongwoo and Minhyun was having a conversation between themselves, Sungwoon was laughing loudly as he watched the television and the maknae line were eating the food, with Jihoon and Woojin fighting about who’s gonna get the last chicken.

It was around 11 pm when Daehwi asked, “Have you heard about the shooting star?”

All eyes are on him soon enough.

“Is that the star that they say will grant our wish?” Seongwoo asked and Daehwi nodded excitedly.

“They say if we wish for something the star would grant it.” Daehwi explained, already looking at the night sky, as if searching for the star.

“What are you gonna wish for?” Jinyoung asked him. Daehwi just shrugged.

“I don't know. Maybe success or something? I don’t really have anything in mind.”

“I would wish for Jaehwan hyung to stop singing at midnight.” Kuanlin joked and the members laughed.

“Yah! Those midnight singing help me save the industry.” Jaehwan said in return.

“I know what Jihoon would wish for.” Woojin started and all the members, minus Jihoon said a word at the same time.

“Chicken.”

All of them laughed as Jihoon throw them a glare.

“You make it sound like I eat all the time!” Jihoon complained with a pout.

“But you do.” Woojin, the one who sat next to him, snickered. He earns himself a slap on the shoulder from Jihoon, causing him to winced.

“Sungwoon hyung would probably wish to be tall.” Daniel joked.

“Yah!” Sungwoon stood up to walked to Daniel as the members laughed at their banter.

It was not until later when Daehwi pointed at the sky and screamed, “Look a shooting star, make a wish!”

All of hurriedly close their eyes and make a wish. All they wish for is Wanna One to have their success in the upcoming year.

~

They were scattered again, in their living room. Snacks and unhealthy drinks were on the floor, along with their blankets and pillows. Daniel and Seongwoo were joking with each other, Sungwoon and Jaehwan were laughing loudly over something on the tv, Minhyun and Jisung were having a conversation about the best cleaning supplies brand and the maknae line were eating while watching a video from Daehwi’s phone. Well, minus Jihoon and Woojin because they were arguing over who Max likes best, while said dog just continued eating his food before going to sleep.

They want to sleep in the living room tonight. They moved the furniture away in order to have a lot of space. They rarely did this anymore. The last time they sleep on the living room was a week after their debut.

The only difference is that, tonight is their last night as Wanna One. Tomorrow, their company van would pick them up and they will return to their respectful company.

The eleven of them sat in the living room, still joking around and making fun of each other. They tried to ignored the fact that it’s their last night together. No one wants to bring up the fact that they won’t be together anymore.

It was when the clock strikes 11 that all of them sit in a circle. They have one hour left before 2019 come and greet them with sorrow. All of them looks as if they know this is coming but yet it didn't help to cease the gloom air around them.

“Let me start.” Jisung spoke first, his voice shaky as if he was about to cry any moment soon.

“I want...I want to thank you guys for working hard this 1.5 year. I enjoy the time that we spend together, be it eating on the same room or recording a new song. I...I love you guys with all my heart and I wouldn’t change any of you guys for someone else.” He paused, trying to collect himself before he start crying.

“I’m sorry if there were a time where I fail to be a leader to you guys. I’m sorry if I didn't do well in leading you guys. This past 1.5 year had been a great journey and it was amazing working with all of you.” After he finished his speech, Jisung cried. He tried to wiped his tears away but it doesn’t seem to work.

Daniel who sat next to him pulled him into a hug, trying to calm him down.

“You did a great job leading us, hyung. We couldn't ask for a better leader. We love you too, hyung.” Daniel said and the members nod in agreement.

“I also want to thank you guys for being there for me. I will cherish all of the memories we create together and I hope all of us will have a great future ahead of us. I’m sorry if my midnight singing bothers you guys.” Jaehwan said, slightly joking. The members chuckled a bit.

“Me too. This journey we have with each other is amazing and I’m happy that we are in this together. The bond that we share with each other are strong and I hope we are able to stay in contact with each other even after everything ends.” Seongwoo smiled bitterly after he finish. The members nodded in confirmation. Of course they will be in contact with each other. They promised after all.

Silence fill the air as the members stay quiet, not knowing what to say anymore. They are sad, sad about seperating with each other. Just when they are getting closer. They are also afraid. Afraid of what will happen in the future. Afraid of what they are gonna be once everything is over.

It was Kuanlin who breaks the silence.

“I hate this.” He mumbled, loud enough for the members to hear. They glanced at him. Kuanlin was hugging his knees, eyes a little sad and there was a sign of tear starting to fall.

“I hate this.” He said, louder than before.

“I hate how we can’t enjoy new year like the other groups. I hate how we are not like other groups, who are not temporary. I hate how we have limited time. I hate how we won’t be sharing a dorm with each other. I hate how I won’t be able to hear Jaehwan hyung sing in the midnight again. I hate how I won’t see Woojin hyung and Jihoon hyung fight over the most petty thing ever. I hate how I would never heard Jisung hyung nagged about dirty socks again. I hate how I won’t be able to hear Minhyun hyung talks about cleaning again and how Sungwoon hyung would laugh at him. I hate how I won’t see Daniel hyung laughing about Seongwoo hyung complaining when Jinyoung hyung and Daehwi don't want to watch movie together.” He stopped as his tears starting to fall. He cries and all the members could do is watch.

“I hate how when I wake up tomorrow, there won't be any Wanna One.” After he finished, he ducked his head into his knees, crying even harder.

They were filled with the sound of Kuanlin’s sobbing and none of them do anything. Not knowing what to do, or what to say.

“I hate this too. I hate this so much. I know this day would come but I never know how hard it would hit me. I hate saying goodbye to all of you.” Daehwi mumbled before his own tears started streaming down to his cheek. He tried to wiped them but it does nothing.

Jinyoung, Woojin and Jihoon moved to both of the maknae, pulling the both of them into a group hug. The five of them cried together, they wouldn’t want to say goodbye. Not just yet.

Soon enough, the hyung joined them. All eleven of the tangled in the group hug. All of them cried hard, tears falling to the ground as they sobbed. Some of them mumbled a “I will miss you guys.” Some of them just bask into the warmth of the group hug, tugging at the members closer. They no longer care about what happened around them. Having each other around while they still can is all they want.

  
  
  
  
  


They lay down on next to each other in the living room that night. Jihoon is at the right end, somehow cuddled closer to Woojin who was on his left. Next to Woojin was Jinyoung who have Daehwi in his embraced. Next to Daehwi is Kuanlin who hugged their leader, who was situated in the middle. Next to Jisung is Daniel who also cuddled close to Jisung. Next to Daniel was Sungwoon, who hugged him from behind. Next to Sungwoon was Seongwoo who hugged Jaehwan. Jaehwan was sandwiched in between Seongwoo and Minhyun who was also hugging him.

None of them was asleep. Too afraid that if they close their eyes, tomorrow will come faster and they will have to say goodbye to each other. They know this day will come, but it doesn't stop the feeling of sadness.

“Maybe someone should sing a lullaby for us?” Jaehwan suggested, knowing well how all of the members are too scared to fall asleep. They hummed in agreement.

_“Do you know how I feel?_ _  
__I’m so happy that I’m about to be sad_  
 _When I get up, seems like this’ll all disappear_.”

Jisung started singing, a small wave of sadness seems to linger on his voice.

_“ Is this a dream? Is it?  
I wish it was forever, can’t it be?   
_ _A long wait but a short encounter_.”

Minhyun’s voice was sad and it seems like there it was a bit cracked because he was trying so hard to not cry.

_“I’ll remember you_ _  
_ _Right now_ _  
_ _I’ll engrave us in my heart_ _  
_ _Oh I love you_ _  
_ _And I will love you_   
_Forever and a day.”_

Sungwoon sing with a raspy voice, tears already started to streamed down his eyes. The members started crying again but this time, it was not as hard as before. The silence engulf them after that.

“Good night Wanna One.” Jisung said with a low voice and slowly, all eleven of them started to fall asleep. Silently hoping time will slow down, at least just for tonight.

That night, there was a shooting star but none of them wish for anything because no matter how many times they wish over the shooting star, Wanna One will never be permanent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> to wanna one,
> 
> no matter how many years i have to wait,  
> i will wait for you,  
> until we meet again :)
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> hmu at twt:
> 
> @ctneozen  
> @hotcoffee_forme (kinda writing twt)


End file.
